I Love You
by CuteCarly
Summary: Clark and Lex slash!! Don't read if you dont like!


Disclaimer~ Hi! Carly here! My friend, Tiffany, wrote this and she doesn't have an account so I'm posting it for her! Anyway just leave a review!! And she doesn't own anyone in here so yeah!! Oh yeah, if you don't like Clark and Lex as a couple then don't read this! Thanks!

                Lex Luther ran his pale hand through the dark hair of his companion.  He sighed with relaxation and excitement, while at the same time he felt tense and empty.  Maybe that was why he had turned to Clark Kent.  It wasn't Lex's fault that his own dad didn't care about him, and completely betrayed and abandoned him. His dad simply hated him.  

                "Lex.." Clark began but was only silenced by the touch of Lex's finger on his lips. His finger felt cold to Clark.  It wasn't like Lana's touch.  It wasn't soft and warm, instead it was rough and cold. Oddly enough though, Clark liked it. It was different, something he had never felt before.  He wondered wildly if this was what it felt like when his dad touched his mom, if this was what true love was.  

                Lex slowly moved his finger off of Clark's lips. He had loved the feel of that. To feel Clark's short breaths on his finger. To feel Clark's every mouth movement on his finger. It was wonderful. Simply wonderful. This was all Lex had ever wanted, a little love here, a little love there. His dad had never given this to him, but Clark would. Clark was a true friend.

                Clark wasn't sure what to make of everything that was going on.  He liked Lana, but being there, in Lex's office with him felt right.  Every moment he and Lex spent together felt right.  It felt perfect.  So what if he couldn't tell Lex who he was, or rather yet what he was.  He was just trying to protect Lex.  It was better if Lex didn't know what he was.  Lex would probably just go and get hurt somehow or another if he found out what Clark was. 

                Running his hands up and down Clark's back he wished that the younger boy would take his shirt off.  Lex always had had a yearning for muscles, and right now the only muscles he wanted to see was Clark's.  Clark's strong, toned biceps, his tight 6 pack stomach that had the abs of a body builder. Those were the muscles that Lex wanted to see.

                Clark was highly suspicious at the fact of Lex wanting him to take his shirt off so he slowly removed his arms from around Lex's neck and started to unbutton his checkered shirt.  When he was almost half way done Lex just ripped it off.  "Don't take so long," Lex smiled his killer smile and Clark felt a familiar spark of happiness and energy shoot through his body.  He was really enjoying this.

                "Whoa."  Those were the only words Lex could muster the courage up to say as he eyed Clark's stomach up and down.  He ran his left index finger all the way down Clark's stomach stopping right below his belly button, not wanting to go down to far and scare Clark away.  Although, Clark could be fearless it would take just one little mistake of going to far to scare Clark.  He wasn't to good in relationships, Lex had learned.  

                First he screwed things up with Chloe and then Lana, the only person he had left was Lex.  Maybe he would try stuff with Lex after all.  Clark had decided this all in the short time of Lex eyeballing him.  Slowly but steadily Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's neck once again.

                This time Lex began to say something but was cut off by the touch of Clark's lips to his own.  It was a sweet kiss.  A kiss filled with every emotion that Clark and Lex had been feeling in the days before.  Lex's lips on his own felt good to Clark.  Lex's lips were warm unlike his cold fingers.

                Lex shook his head, eager in anticipation to tell Clark how he felt about him, although he figured it was clear by now what he felt for Clark.  This was the day Lex had been waiting for all his life.  The day when someone would finally kiss him.  The day when someone that actually cared about him would kiss him.        

                "I love you Clark." Lex whispered so quietly that he wasn't even sure Clark heard him. 

                His own uncertainty was answered when Clark replied with the words Lex had been waiting to hear forever, for a lifetime. "I love you to Lex." 

A/N~ Hey! Just leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
